SUNRISE Season 2 : First Love
by SunAEBi
Summary: Kim Jiwon yang selalu menunda takdir dituntut untuk mengikuti alur arus, dirinya harus bersedia bertemu MINE-nya, dan ramalan di masa mendatang akan memburunya hingga akhir hayat. iKON BTS (Jeon Jungkook, Kim Jiwon/Bobby)
1. Chapter 1

**RUNYAM**

"Mengapa aku terus merasakan kehadirannya setelah seminggu ini, apakah jarakku terlalu dekat dengannya" Pria berperawakkan tinggi dan bermata sipit tengah menerawang keluar jendela kamar.

Seorang yang tinggi nya sama tetapi usianya lebih muda dan mata nya pun besar tengah memasuki kamar sang pemilik rumah "Jiwon Hyung , mengapa kau belum siap-siap untuk pergi? Bukankah kita ingin mengunjungi June Hyung? Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak jadi lagi karena terlalu malas mengendarai mobil." Chanwoo berjalan menuju koper yang ada di atas kasur.

"Ani, ayo pergi!" Jiwon mengambil jaket tebal yang berada di gantungan kecil dekat meja rias, lalu berjalan begitu saja menuju ke pintu kamar.

"Hya aku belum siap-siap Hyung" Chanwoo melotot, otot-otot merah di sekitar matanya pun terlihat dan pandangannya dari baju-baju yang tengah di lipatnya telah beralih ke punggung Jiwon yang menjauh.

Jiwon menghentikan langkah jenjangnya "Bukankah kau yang sebelumnya bilang akan pergi"

"Inilah perbedaan diriku dan dirimu Hyung. Aku harus mengemas barangmu dan barangku terlebih dahulu sedangkan kau hanya pergi-pergi saja tak mau ambil pusing, apakah disana akan menginap atau tidak? Aku menyiapkan semua barang keperluan kita, sementara kau hanya santai-santai memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas." Chanwoo hampir menangis mengucapkan hal ini, sebenarnya sudah lama ia ingin mengungkapkan hal ini tapi terlalu takut pada Hyung-nya itu, ia sangat menderita tinggal bersama Hyung termalasnya, Kim Jiwon, walaupun mereka bukan partner.

Jung Chanwoo merupakan pengendali tanaman darat, ia belum menemukan partner yang tepat, usianya menginjak 80 tahun jika di hitung dalam skala hidup manusia bagi saja umurnya dengan angka 5.

Sementara Kim Jiwon pengendali air yang 3 tingkat lebih tinggi dari Hanbin sedang mencari kekasihnya, sudah 125 tahun ia menunggu kekasihnya itu dapat di temukan keberadaannya, dan hari-hari ini ia baru bisa merasakan kehadiran kekasihnya namun hatinya sedikit tidak siap untuk menghadapi kekasih yang belum pernah di temuinya.

ooo

"Hyung kau melamun lagi? Aku sudah siap sekarang!" 10 detik yang lalu Chanwoo telah memasuki mobil yang akan di kemudikan oleh Jiwon, Jiwon tanpa harus meladeni perkataan Chanwoo segera memasang sabuk pengaman dan melesat cepat menuju tempat tujuan.

"Kau yakin di sini tempatnya?" Jiwon menatap area depan yang terdiri atas semak-semak belukar.

"Ne, Hyung" Chanwoo menjawab tanpa berfikir, bibirnya hanya segaris, merasa tidak ada yang perlu diragukan lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana cara kita memasukinya?" Jiwon mengalihkan pandangan bertanya-tanya-nya ke Chanwoo yang mengulas senyum remeh.

"Mudah saja" Chanwoo memancarkan sinar hijau toska dalam matanya.

Jiwon menepuk dahinya, ia seharusnya menyadari kekuatan Chanwoo itu, mereka sudah tinggal bersama selama 20 tahun lamanya, tapi Jiwon melupakan hal itu begitu saja, bodoh sekali fikirnya. Setelah semak-semak itu membukakan jalan menuju sebuah rumah besar yang mewah Jiwon menancap gas perlahan untuk memasukinya.

ooo

Bell rumah besar bertembok putih dan bergaya klasik itu berbunyi. Yoongi yang berada di kamarnya, bersandar dengan bantal empuknya di kepala ranjang dan sedang mengotak-atik laptopnya segera bangkit dari kegiatannya bermalas-malasan. Yonggi menuju ke pintu depan yang sepertinya tamu sudah menunggu di luar sana beberapa menit lamanya, karena jarak kamar Yoongi dan pintu utama menuju keluar lumayan jauh.

Jimin yang tengah berduaan dan menyelesaikan kegiataannya dengan Junhoe mendelik ke arah pintu setelah mendengar bell yang berbunyi. 'Siapa yang datang?' fikir mereka berdua, 'Bukankah ini adalah sebuah kejutan atau dia mengetahuinya' ok mereka berdua berfikiran sama dan saling menatap setelah kalimat ini terlintas di benak.

Hanbin yang tengah menggoreskan tinta hitam di lembaran-lembaran kertas yang bertumpuk segera mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu. Begitupun Donghyuk yang tengah serius membaca buku di tengah kasur sambil duduk bersila, buyar semua konsentrasinya, untuk kembali membaca pun, ia tidak menginginkannya lagi, hilang semua penat yang sebelumnya merangsang dirinya memahami buku bacaan, berubah menjadi rasa penasaran untuk melihat orang yang berada di balik pintu utama yang lebih menarik perhatiannya.

Sementara Yunhyeong, ia tidak merasakan aura apapun, keadaan dirumah yang sedang tegang-tegangnya, dirinya tenang-tenang saja karena ia tengah berada di minimarket, dan kedua tangannya membolak balik dua cup mie. Dahinya berkerut karena melihat bacaan 'Hot Spicy' dan 'Super Pedas' yang memiliki kesamaan arti, tapi ia terlalu bingung mana yang akan dipilihnya.

Yoongi membuka pintu utama, ia sebenarnya bingung siapa yang datang. Semua penghuni rumah tengah berada di ruang tamu, ruangan pertama yang di suguhkan ketika datang ke rumah ini, kecuali Jungkook, Yunhyeong, dan Hoseok karena Hoseok tengah berada di LA untuk penelitian obat terbarunya.

Di depannya telah ada dua orang namja yang berbeda sifat, yang satu terlihat cuek dan sepertinya umurnya lebih tua dari namja kedua yang tersenyum cerah ke arahnya dan menyapanya "Anyeong-haseo, Jung Chanwoo imnida" ia membungkukkan badannya sebentar, lalu pemuda itu segera melanjutkan pernyataan yang ingin ia utarakan "kau pasti bertanya-tanya maksud kedatangan kami kemari bukan, kami ke sini untuk..."

Jiwon berjalan maju, mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Chanwoo, tanpa persetujuan Chanwoo, Jiwon menyela pernyataannya "Goo Junhoe" menatap lekat orang yang di maksudnya sementara Chanwoo mendelik mengikuti arah pandang Hyung-deul nya.

Jimin yang mendengar nama kekasihnya di sebut langsung mengalihkan pandang, memandang Junhoe.

Jungkook yang berada di kamar dan menulis sesuatu dalam buku tulisnya, setelah mendengar bell berbunyi ia segera menghentikan kegiatannya, spontan matanya melebar. "Siapa yang datang? Apakah Jimin Hyung?" senyum Jungkook membuncah, ia segera mempercepat kegiatannya agar dapat menyusul dan menyambut Jimin Hyung nya yang tengah datang. Tapi jika di fikir-fikir lagi setelah menyelesaikan PR nya 'Bukankah ini rumah Jimin Hyung?Lalu untuk apa ia membunyikan bell' Jungkook segera berlari menuju ruang tamu.

"HYUNG!" Chanwoo berteriak kegirangan dan berlari ke arah Junhoe yang telah melangkah maju hingga sampai di tengah ruangan, Chanwoo memeluk Junhoe erat demi melepaskan rindu yang ada.

Kaki Jimin tiba-tiba saja melemas, baru saja ia mendapatkan twice kiss-nya, namun kekasihnya ini dengan cepat mendapatkan orang selain dirinya dan sepertinya lebih mengenal Junhoe daripada Tae kakaknya, sedangkan dirinya tidak tau apa-apa perihal kehidupan pribadi Junhoe karena Junhoe sangat tertutup membuka jati dirinya.

Yoongi masih terpaku di tempat dan tidak memiliki kehendak untuk menjamu mereka berdua karena namja muda yang bertindak tidak sewajarnya, ia melihat keadaan Jimin yang masih terdiam di tempat dan tak menunjukan reaksi apapun kecuali kecewa.

Jungkook yang baru datang tidak melihat tamunya terlebih dahulu karena ia lebih penasaran mengapa semua orang berkumpul disini, tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menanyai Jimin yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. "Hyung, kau darimana saja aku mencarimu" Jungkook menepuk bahu Jimin, Jimin tak merespon, matanya masih betah melihat dua orang yang selesai berpelukan dan salah satunya mengulas senyum manis.

"Aku seharusnya mengunjungimu lebih cepat kan June Hyung, tapi tidak apalah sekarang aku sudah berada di hadapanmu, BOGOSHIPO-yo" dengan bibir yang sedikit dimajukan Chanwoo mengatakan hal ini, Chanwoo akhirnya menyadari keberadaan sang empu yang tengah bosan melihat mereka berdua berlovey-dovey. "Ah... ini Jiwon Hyung" menunjuk keberadaan Jiwon yang ada disebelahnya "aku datang bersama...(nya)"

"ARGHHH" Jungkook berteriak tiba-tiba, rasanya seperti sebilah pisau tajam tak kasat mata telah menusuk tengkorak kepalanya, ia menopang tubuhnya dengan lututnya yang telah merasakan dinginnya lantai ruangan.

Ternyata kekuatan dan suasana hati Yonggi telah mendominasi ruangan tanpa disadari siapapun, Yonggi tidak juga menghentikan hal itu ketika Jungkook mulai berteriak, seolah-olah telinganya menjadi tuli untuk sementara. Junhoe mengalihkan pandang, tetapi matanya terperanjat dalam mata berair Jimin yang masih saja beku untuk beberapa saat. Donghyuk, Hanbin dan Chanwoo segera menghampiri dan berkumpul untuk menolong Jungkook. Junhoe, Jimin, Yonggi, dan Jiwon masih saja bertengger di tempatnya berdiri, entah ada paku yang tiba-tiba menacap di kaki mereka atau apa.

Yunhyeong yang baru datang dan membawa kantung kertas yang di dalamnya berisi bahan makanan, heran, ia harus merasakan kebingungan untuk kedua kalinya. "Jiwon Hyung" Ia terlihat senang melihat orang yang sudah lama tidak di temuinya hadir "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" pertanyaan Yunghyeong ini nihil untuk membuat Jiwon tersadar. Yunhyeong tak ingin ambil pusing menunggu jawaban, Yunhyeong akhirnya beralih ke Yonggi yang menatap Junhoe tajam "Yonggi, apakah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?"

"STOP THAT! HYUNG" Jungkook kembali berteriak, sungguh rasanya Jungkook ingin pecahkan saja kepala ini agar penderitaan yang dialaminya segera berakhir, dua buah kekuatan yang menabrak tubuh Jungkook secara mendadak tak bisa ia tahan lebih lama. Semua terkejut mendengar perihal itu, namun Jimin hanya dapat melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari permasalahan tersebut. Yang lain masih merasa bingung dengan apa yang Jungkook teriakkan.

"Hya Jungkook wae geureyo?" Donghyuk mulai keringat dingin, Hanbin yang mencoba memindahkan tubuh Jungkook tak bisa karena Jungkook terlalu melekat dengan lantai, sementara Chanwoo ia masih bingung.

Yunhyeong yang menyadari kedua kekuatan tengah menjalar, segera mengetahui maksud dari pernyataan yang Jungkook utarakan. Ice dan Mine nya bersatu hal itu akan memperburuk keadaan air dalam diri Jiwon yang perlahan berubah menjadi es yang beku dan menusuk, membuat kekuatan tanaman yang Jungkook miliki terselimuti embun beku. Jika hal ini diteruskan sama saja mereka membunuh Jungkook secara perlahan dan jika saja Jungkook terselamatkan dalam keadaan kritis maka kekuatannya akan memudar untuk jangka waktu yang lama. "YOONGI SADARLAH! Aku MOHON kau akan membunuh Jungkook" Yonggi tidak bergeming.

Junhoe akhirnya sadar setelah lama sekali ia tidak membantu Yunhyeong yang kesusahan, "Ah, BODOH sekali mereka berdua, bagaimana bisa mereka ada disini secara bersamaan dan mengeluarkan kekuatan secara cuma-cuma" ia menempelkan telapak tangannya di lantai yang sejak dari tadi sudah mendingin, kekuatan apinya ia salurkan dengan cepat dan merambat ke kedua tubuh yang tiba-tiba saja terpental jauh dari tempatnya.

Yunhyeong yang sudah lelah, menatap Junhoe bengis "Kenapa kau lama sekali Koo."

Jungkook berhasil bernafas lega namun tubuhnya tidak kuat lagi untuk tetap tegar dalam posisinya, ia tidak sadarkan diri dan darah mengucur keluar dari dalam hidungnya. Es yang mengelilingi tubuh Jungkook akhirnya mencair dan Hanbin bisa segera membawa tubuh kurus Jungkook ke kamarnya diikuti Donghyuk dan Chanwoo.

"Chanwoo-a aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar" suara Yunhyeong cukup untuk membuat orang telah selesai membersihkan darah di hidung Jungkook menghentikan kegiatannya dan menyusul Yunhyeong yang telah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Dengan wajah sumringah Chanwoo memasuki kamar yang di tunjukan Song "Whoa, daebak" tak lama setelah Chanwoo duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ekspresinya berubah canggung dan murung. "Hyung, boleh aku tau, mengapa seorang yang bernama, jika aku tidak salah dengar 'Jungkook' itu berteriak" Chanwoo malu-malu bertanya.

"Jungkook Hyung, Kau ternyata belum tau bahwa ia lebih tua darimu" Yunyeong mengatakan kalimatnya dengan sedikit penekanan.

"ah maaf aku tidak tau jika ia lebih senior dibanding aku, tapi kau tidak bisa juga menyalahkanku karena aku baru saja mengenal dirinya hari ini." Chanwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan hal itu dibalas dengan senyuman Yunhyeong.

Yunghyeong segera mengambil tempat untuk duduk, di atas kasur yang masih tertutupi oleh kain putih. "Like this Chanwoo-a. That time Yonggi menyalurkan kekuatan es nya disaat ia bersebelahan dengan Jiwon MINE nya Jungkook si pengendali air..."

"JUNGKOOK HYUNG MINE-nya Jiwon Hyung!" Chanwoo membelalakan matanya.

"Ne, aku juga sangat terkejut mengetahui perihal itu." Chanwoo mengangguk

Yunhyeong melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong. "Mereka secara tidak sengaja terhubung. Kau tau kan Es akan langsung menjalar ketika sudah ada aksen air, tidak memandang itu partnernya atau bukan, jadi jarak antara para pengendali juga perlu di perhatikan, karena biasanya salah satu di antara mereka menyelewengkan kekuatan yang tersedia."

"Jadi itu alasan Jiwon Hyung tidak meladeni ajakanku, pantas saja sebelum kemari ia sangat gelisah sekali, ia juga suka menunda kepergian yang telah kurencanakan sebelumnya dan hal itu membuatku harus memutar otak bagaimana cara merujuk padanya." Chanwoo sibuk sendiri dengan pernyataannya sampai-sampai orang yang memperhatikan gelagat Chanwoo merasa aneh.

"Hya Chanwoo! Jangan bicara sendiri apa kau sudah gila, aku tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataanmu" Chanwoo yang mendengar pernyataan Yunhyeong langsung mengalihkan pandang, ia melihat Hyungnya tampak kesal.

Chanwoo berkata dengan nada penuh penekanan "Jadi begini Hyung! Sebenarnya 3 hari yang lalu aku sudah ingin kemari tapi Jiwon hyung menolak dengan alasan sepele yang tidak dapat mengerti" Chanwoo lagi-lagi cemberut, emosinya hari ini memang suka sekali naik-turun.

"Oh... kalau kau berkata begitu kan aku jadi mengerti, ya sudah aku pergi dulu, masih banyak urusan yang belum ku selesaikan" Yunhyeong berlalu pergi dari kamar Chanwoo sementara Chanwoo segera membereskan barang-barangnya yang ada di koper.

"Apa ini!" Chanwoo melebarkan matanya, "Aish" tiba-tiba ia menjadi kesal, ketika melihat semua pakaian Jiwon yang ada di dalam koper. "KIM JIWON, Kau benar-benar merepotkanku, KAPAN SEMUA PENDERITAANKU BERAKHIR."

Jiwon yang tengah berjalan menuju rumah Jimin segera memalingkan wajah, merasa seseorang memanggilnya dengan tidak sopan, namun tak ada siapun disana kecuali dirinya karena Yoongi telah sampai ke tempat asal.

ooo

Telah diputuskan mereka berempat akan berdiskusi (walaupun cuma 2 pihak yang setuju dengan hal ini, tetapi ini harus dilaksanakan demi kebaikan Jungkook) untuk membahas dan memberitahukan beberapa persoalan yang telah terjadi. Di sofa yang berhadapan, Yunhyeong duduk bersama Junhoe untuk menginterogasi dan memberi pernyataan. Sementara Jiwon dan Yoongi dengan terpaksa harus menjadi pendengar setia yang pandangannya mengeliling entah kemana seakan tengah berinteraksi dengan mahluk gaib.

"LISTEN TO ME Ok" Yunhyeong memulai dengan tatapan intens, "Aku sangat senang Jiwon akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan MINEnya, Keunde..." Yunhyeong menutup matanya dan berdecih lalu setelah itu ia melotot. "Bagaimana bisa KAU MELAKUKAN HAL ITU YOONGI, kau tau jika saja Junhoe tidak ada di sana mungkin JUNGKOOK SUDAH MATI SEKARANG" dengan penuh nada penekanan dan intonasi yang tinggi di beberapa kalimat, Yunhyeong tak kuasa menahan kegiatannya menunjuk-nunjuk dengan jemarinya ke orang yang di tuju.

Junhoe mengangguk-angguk setuju, Yoongi buang muka melihat perilaku Goo, dalam benaknya terukir sebuah kalimat 'Koo BODOH itu menyulut emosiku, bagaimana bisa menerima pelukan ketika dirinya sedang dihadapkan dengan Jimin kekasihnya' Yoongi langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi dari ruang makan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Hya,ya,ya kembali kemari! Kau jangan kabur. Aku belum selesai bicara" Yunhyeong yang berdiri duduk kembali setelah Junhoe memberi kode dengan kepalanya yang mengangguk dua kali dan tangannya yang memegang lengan Yunhyeong.

"Biarkan saja dia pergi" jika di konversikan ke dalam kalimat, Junhoe berkata seperti itu kepada Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong yang baru duduk mengambil nafas dalam, tak lama Jiwon rupanya ikut-ikutan Yoongi bangun dari kursi panasnya "Goo aku butuh kau, jantungnya sedikit beku" setelah berkata Jiwon berjalan menjauh.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Yeay, First Love keluar juga dari folder euy. Jujur aja, walaupun susah nyari Bobby ganteng, sampe2 tuh cover diganti 4-5 kali tetep aja ni ati dah teteg mau publish jadi berjuang bgt deh sampe malem. Give Applause for My SELF and THE READER WHO COMMENT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HANYA DIRIMU**

Yunhyeong yang melihat kepergian Jiwon dan Junhoe, mengulas senyum pasrah, tangannya mengelus-elus dada. "Sabar-sabar Song" suara pelannya mengusulkan, tak lama setelahnya ia menggebrak meja, angin puting beliung pun terbentuk dan bersarang tak jauh dari tempatnya, lalu mengobrak-abrik barang di sekitarnya.

ooo

"Pergilah, aku akan mengurusnya" Jiwon tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pintu yang telah terbuka sebelumnya, Donghyuk masih sibuk menggosok-gosokkan tangannya hingga menimbulkan hangat dan menempelkannya ke lengan Jungkook, ia mencoba untuk menghangatkan Jungkook yang menggigil. Hanbin telah mengambil selimut tebal yang ada di lemari kamarnya, mengernyit bingung mendengar pernyataan Jiwon.

"Atas dasar apa kau dapat menyembuhkannya?" seru Hanbin melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Jiwon tersenyum miring "MINE" ia juga meremehkan tatapan Hanbin yang serius, tapi pernyataan yang Jiwon utarakan ini memang sangat benar sehingga tidak ada yang dapat menentang.

Hanbin yang kesal atas perihal tersebut langsung mengambil lengan Donghyuk, menariknya dan membawanya keluar ruangan secara paksa. Donghyuk terkejut dan hanya bisa berkomentar tak jelas di perjalanan "Ya Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan, Jungkook, Jungkook akan..." suaranya lama-kelamaan menjauh di telinga Jiwon dan seterusnya ia tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi.

Junhoe yang masih di tengah perjalanan, melihat tindakan Hanbin kepada Donghyuk membuatnya bertanya-tanya "Apakah mereka bertengkar lagi huh?" Junhoe masih berjalan ke depan dengan pandangan ke belakang, lalu ketika memasuki kamar Jungkook ia terkejut.

Jiwon tengah membuka satu persatu kancing atas baju Jungkook, Jungkook hanya dapat meringis dan tidak dapat menolak. Junhoe merah padam melihat kejadian itu, sebenarnya ia hendak keluar namun langkahnya tertahan dengan perkataan Jiwon "Cepatlah, Goo kau lamban sekali."

Jungkook setengah telanjang dada, tangan kanan Jiwon menelusup masuk ke dalam sweater Jungkook. Ia menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya tepat di atas kulit yang di dalamnya merupakan tempat jantung berada, di bagian bidang dada tengah agak ke kiri tepatnya. Sementara tangan kirinya mengecek suhu tubuh Jungkook di perpotongan leher. Kulit Jungkook yang tidak sengaja menyentuh punggung tangan Jiwon sepertinya mulai merasa nyaman namun ia masih kaku.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan Hyung?" tanya Junhoe bingung melihat Jiwon yang melakukan kegiatannya secepat kilat dan tergesa-gesa. Jiwon juga menempatkan dirinya diatas tubuh Jungkook yang terbaring lemah.

Jiwon langsung mengeluarkan peryataan tanpa ragu "Bisakah kau satukan telapak tanganmu dengan punggung tangan kanan ku dan jangan lupa salurkan kekuatanmu" Jiwon menatap Junhoe tajam.

"Michyeo..." Junhoe mengedipkan matanya cepat, merasa tidak percaya dengan permintaan gila yang diinginkan Hyungnya, namun pernyataannya untuk membela agar tidak menyakiti Hyung nya itu terpotong sudah.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan Goo Junhoe, jantungnya, AISH" dengan cepat tanpa berfikir lagi Junhoe melakukan hal yang di perintahkan oleh Jiwon. Jiwon nampak kepanasan, namun ia menahannya, ekspresi kesakitan dan kedinginan Jungkook perlahan memudar. Jantung dalam diri Jungkook yang sebelumnya terdapat serbuk-serbuk putih es mulai berwarna merah segar kembali dan gambaran tentang tanaman yang membeku karena es, telah hilang dan menjadi tanaman hijau segar yang melambai-lambai di dalam lautan. Jungkook mulai tenang dan deru nafasnya normal.

Jiwon yang merasa tidak kuat lagi menahan panas dan tangannya yang menyentuh kulit Jungkook sudah cukup untuk membuat Jungkook sembuh dari kegilaannya yang melanda beberapa menit yang lalu, Jiwon segera menghempaskan tangan Junhoe kasar "Kau panas sekali Goo" lalu ia mengibas-ngibas tangannya di udara untuk beberapa detik agar suhunya kembali normal.

Goo Junhoe awalnya ingin marah namun setelah mendengar pernyataan Jiwon, yang tak lain adalah sebuah kalimat pujian bagi Junhoe, ia jadi senang dan mengulas senyum, tak lupa untuk menyombongkan diri "Tentu."

"Ya sudah, mungkin sekarang saatnya kau keluar dari ruangan ini" Jiwon melepas jaket dan kemejanya yang mempunyai motif bercak garis asal, ia buka satu persatu kancingnya.

"APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN HYUNG?" Junhoe menelan ludah, mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang, rasa panik menggorogoti dirinya tentu saja, sebuah pernyataan apakah Jiwon akan melakukan hal itu terbesit di benaknya. "Hyung dia baru berusia..."

"Goo... Cheogulae, aku tentu saja tau itu, sudah kubilang kan sebelum..." Jiwon terlihat marah.

"Baiklah, baiklah, ARRASEO! aku tidak akan mengganggu kegiatan pribadimu lagi" Junhoe akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya, ia sebenarnya merasa senang karena dapat memotong pernyataan Jiwon dan setelah itu Junhoe menutup pintu kamar Jungkook perlahan.

Jiwon akhirnya membuka keseluruhan baju Jungkook secara paksa, ia membawa Jungkook ke dalam dekapannya sehingga tercipta rasa hangat dalam diri Jungkook.

ooo

Yoongi membuka pintu kamarnya, memasuki kamarnya dan setelah itu menutup pintunya keras sehingga menimbulkan bunyi. Dan tak lama "OMO!" ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke belakang sehingga bokongnya menyentuh lantai tak kalah keras.

Jimin yang sebelumnya menangis terisak-isak terhenti begitu saja "Kenapa kau seperti itu Hyung, apakah aku sudah nampak seperti hantu" bisa dibilang begitu sih, soalnya keadaan Jimin ini benar-benar tak bisa di tolerir kejelekkannya, matanya yang berair melunturkan maskara yang ada di garis dekat kantung matanya, rambutnya pun jangan di tanya, seperti sapu ijuk yang keriting bawahnya.

"Park kau jangan coba-coba bergerak" tapi permasalahan Yoongi ini belum terjawab, mengapa ia meminta Jimin melakukan hal itu.

"Wae, kau benci padaku huh? Setelah Junhoe berselingkuh kau juga akan mengikuti jejaknya huh!" Jimin memaju-majukan badannya.

"Ani... Ani... Park, kau diam, DIAMLAH DITEMPAT SEBENTAR SAJA PARKKKK, AHH" Yoongi terperanjat oleh seekor kecoa yang tiba-tiba saja melompat ke arahnya, sebelumnya kecoa itu telah Yonggi lihat ada di rambut Jimin yang menyerupai sangkar burung, dan Yoongi jijik dengan binatang kecoa maka ia menyuruh Jimin untuk diam agar ia bisa menyelamatkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum kecoa itu nemplok di tubuhnya. Namun percuma saja.

ooo

Pagi menyingsing, Jiwon merasa pintu kamar di ketuk dan ia langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur, tetapi tangan Jungkook ternyata menggenggam tangannya secara tak sadar. Melihat hal itu Jiwon mengambil tangan mungil milik Jungkook perlahan agar tidak mengganggu tidur cantik MINE-nya, menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Jungkook sambil memanjatkan doa lalu setelah selesai ia menaruhnya tepat di dada kirinya. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

KLEK "Hyung" Jiwon segera melirik ke arah pintu yang telah terbuka dan mendapati namja imut yang di kenalnya "Kita harus bicara" namja imut tersebut memandang Jiwon serius. Jiwon beranggapan bahwa hal yang ingin Yunhyeong katakan akan sangat penting bagi dirinya ke depan.

ooo

Jungkook akhirnya bisa tidur nyenyak, setelah semalam ia merasakan sakit luar biasa. Ia mengerjapkan matanya mencoba untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang menelusup masuk ke dalam retinanya, dan ketika pandangan buram itu perlahan menjelas ia terkesiap kaget melihat pria yang menatapnya tajam di samping tempat tidur. "Jimin Hyung kau mengagetkanku, untung saja aku tidak berteriak karena muka hancurmu" Jungkook segera melipat selimut yang membalut tubuhnya.

Jimin jauh lebih terkejut ketika mendapati Jungkook yang tidak memakai baju "Eh,eh apa yang kau lakukan semalam, bagaimana bisa kau bertelanjang dada."

Jungkook yang sebelumnya tidak menyadari hal itu, setelah mendengar pernyataan Jimin mukanya langsung berubah panik "Ahhh" teriak Jungkook sambil memasangkan lagi selimut pada dirinya.

Jimin dan Jungkook bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah, hari ini Jimin nampak sedih pada saat memakai dasi, padahal sekarang kan hari yang paling mengharukan sekaligus membahagiakan bagi dirinya. Sementara Jungkook, entah mengapa hatinya kini terasa begitu hangat, tentram dan sangat bahagia, seolah kejadian semalam yang sangat menyiksa dirinya seorang tak ada apa-apanya. Jungkook masih tersenyum menyantap sarapan roti sandwich dan segelas susu putih.

Chanwoo berjalan lunglai ke dapur, ia masih saja menggosokkan jari-jari tangannya di daerah sekitar mata, rasa kantuk enggan meninggalkan dirinya. Dalam pandangannya yang buram ia melihat sosok Jiwon tengah berada di depan kompor, sepertinya ia sedang membuat olahan makanan, Chanwoo tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh Jiwon erat dari belakang "Hyung kau memasak untukku, Gomapda." Jiwon tak memperdulikan aktivitas bocah genit yang tengah menggodanya.

Jungkook meneguk minumannya sampai habis tak tersisa setelah itu segera mengambil bekas piring dan gelas yang telah digunakannya lalu berjalan menuju tempat cuci piring. Jungkook menelintir lengan bajunya yang panjang. ia memakai sarung tangan, setelah itu menggosokkan sabun cuci pada piring dan gelas lalu membilasnya, hal terakhir yang ia lakukan adalah menaruh barang-barang yang sudah dibersihkannya di atas rak.

Chanwoo tengah menyantap masakan buatan Jiwon, ia sangat lahap sekali, Jiwon yang telah selesai dengan kegiatannya segera membereskan beberapa plastik bekas bungkusan makanan yang berserakan lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. "Chanwoo-a setelah selesai makan jangan lupa cuci piring ya" Jiwon masih sibuk melipat lap ditangannya.

"Ne Hyung" jawab Chanwoo cepat dengan jari jempol yang diacungkan.

Jungkook keluar dari tempat cuci piring dan Jiwon pun sama, habis keluar dari dapur, jarak mereka bersebrangan dan mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu.

Pagi ini berbeda dengan pagi sebelumnya yang selalu sunyi, akibat Jimin dan Junhoe yang uring-uringan membuat suasana rumah meramai, Yoongi kehilangan hari tenangnya karena sikap Jimin yang super absurd 'sok jual mahal.'

Yang terjadi sekarang adalah Junhoe kejar-kejaran dengan Jimin yang telah bersiap dengan seragam dan tas jinjingnya langsung menarik lengan Jungkook yang beradu pandang dengan Jiwon "Hey Jimin, kau masih marah cuman gara-gara itu?" suara Junhoe yang berat membuat Jiwon melirik ke arah sang empu, mengintimidasi dengan tatapan rubah jantannya seperti seorang alpha, Junhoe jadi terganggu dan beralih pandang ke Jiwon "Ah mianhe Hyung" katanya sambil berlalu ke kamar ingin segera memakai jas miliknya karena hari ini ia dan Jimin lulus-lulusan.

Jungkook masih dengan mode linglung di dalam mobil membuat Jimin melambaikan tangan di depan mata Jungkook "Hey Jeon gwaenchana-yo"

"Hyung..." mata Jungkook masih lurus ke depan lalu ia mencoba menghadap ke Jimin perlahan sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya ragu. "aku mau menikah!" kata Jungkook dengan mata berbinar bintang.

Jimin menjatuhkan rahang dan melohok tak percaya.

ooo

"Hya jangan gila Jeon" Yoongi makin rumit dengan hidupnya sampai-sampai nafas lelahnya keseleo pernyataan gila seorang pemuda bernama Jungkook.

"Hyung" kata Jungkook dengan percaya dirinya "Aku dengar dari teman bahwa jika kita suka sama orang segera jadikan milikmu, jika tidak ia akan diambil orang lain" ia berkata polos seperti anak 11 tahun yang ingin menikahi om-om pedophil nista.

Abaikan Jungkook yang ngebet kawin, kembali ke Jimin, setelah mengantar Jeon, Jimin mengelilingi taman bunga di belakang rumah. Dan untung saja ia berjumpa dengan bunga lonceng yang tumbuh disana, itu mengingatkannya dengan perkataan Goo yang menginginkan ada ikrar diantara mereka, sebuah pernikahan sakral. 'Taman di belakang rumah tidaklah buruk untuk acara resepsi si Jeon' pikir Jimin yang mulai mengecek tugu batu yang cocok dipakai sebagai pijakan sang pastur pendek dalam membimbing dua mempelai yang akan terikat oleh sebuah janji sehidup semati.

.

"Jiwon Hyung, kurasa ramalan itu mulai berpengaruh sekarang, aku takut semua itu benar dan kau..." Yunhyeong berada dalam tekanan, di perpustakaan sederhana yang terselip diantara beberapa sekat ruang.

Jiwon masih membaca buku di pangkuannya tanpa menatap Yunhyeong yang khawatir tingkat dewa. Lalu sebuah isakan berhasil membuat Jiwon berpaling dari buku bacaannya "Hiks, kita akan berakhir Kim bodoh, setidaknya kau harus menghindar dari Jungkook dan dengan begitu ramalan itu..."

"Aku tak bisa, aku sudah mencoba seribu cara, tapi tetap saja" kata Jiwon yang mulai menghapus air mata yang turun dari pipi Yunhyeong yang memerah karena sedih. "Aku senang sekali bertemu Jungkook, seperti ledakan bom di benteng pertahananku yang sekarang hancur lebur, aku tidak mau menolak takdir ini dan rasanya aku harus ada di sana, mendampingi Jeon setiap siang dan malam, Chanwoo tak bisa menggantikan posisinya, bahkan bayangannya pun berbeda" Jiwon kini mengelus pundak Song untuk menenangkan.

Mata Yunhyeong beralih ke buku yang tadi Jiwon baca, dan ia berucap pada sebuah paragraf yang sudah Jiwon garisi dengan pensil "Gelapnya malam akan melahap segala titik cahaya yang meredup dan dunia menjadi lumpuh karenanya. Seorang Mine dengan tabir kemiskinan hati akan mati bersama tanggung jawab yang menghakimi"

"Seorang malaikat dengan sayapnya akan merobek sebuah termin, ungkapan takdir akan dipecah belah oleh satu bulu putih bersih kiriman Tuhan yang mengadili perpecahan, jika saja kita bisa menyakinkan Dia yang berkuasa diatas langit dan bumi" Jiwon membaca sobekan kertas yang tersusun rapih diatas kaca transparan yang membalut salah satu meja yang berdebu. Dan keduanya melempar senyum miris, sebab hanya sebuah harapan kecil yang dapat membuat dunia bertolak belakang dan jungkir balik di tengah ukiran takdir.

ooo

"Hyung mengapa kita mengalami nasib cinta yang sama" dengan pandangan lurus yang mulai putus asa Jungkook mencoba menceritakan kisahnya yang katanya tadi melihat orang yang disukainya bermesraan dengan dongsaengnya "Aku kira dia memang milikku dan ternyata dia mempunyai seseorang yang lebih disukainya dibandingkan aku"

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya, ia mencoba untuk menghibur temannya yang tengah memainkan pagar besi dengan kepala menunduk dan bibir mengerucut lucu "Jungkook, aku berharap keadaanmu lebih baik dariku, kau tau kan takdir hidupmu itu bisa di ubah, takdir hidupmu itu tidak tercatat dalam sejarah jadi tenanglah." Jimin mencoba menyemangati dongsaengnya yang putus asa.

"Keunde Hyung,..." Jungkook kembali menatap Jimin dengan pandangan sendu dan kalimat yang sengaja ia gantungkan "bukankah takdirku di masa lalu bisa terulang lagi, baik itu keadaan baik maupun buruk."

Jimin tidak bisa berkomentar lagi, kembali ke topik awal Jimin akhirnya meragukan pernyataan Jungkook 5 jam yang lalu "Jeon... jadi kau ingin menikah atau tidak?" Jimin kembali bertanya dengan dengusan lelah.

"Tentu saja hyung. Dan HARI INI" Jungkook mulai mengeraskan suaranya "JAM INI, DETIK INI, KUMPULKAN SEMUA PENGHUNI RUMAH SEKARANG!"

Jimin meringis "Jungkook-a berhentilah berteriak telingaku sakit" Jimin menghembuskan udara di tangan yang seperti roll gulung lalu menempelkannya di kuping agar udara masuk ke gendang telinganya yang berdengung.

"Hah" Jungkook jadi heran kenapa nada seriusnya menjadi bumerang untuknya yang sekarang memasang peace bodoh "Maaf Hyung, aku sedang kesal"

 **TBC**

 **Sengaja langsung di publish 2 supaya OMR ga bingung.**


	3. Chapter 3

**JANJI JEON**

"Jiwon Hyung ayo kita menikah?" kata Jungkook semangat '45 di depan kamar Jiwon setelah mengetuk kamar tersebut tanpa ragu seperti ingin mengibarkan bendera perang, lalu dengan kelingking yang bertautan keduanya menyetujui tanpa syarat.

Yunhyeong langsung pingsan tak bersyarat, 'apa-apaan' katanya dalam hati.

Sedangkan si Jeon bersmirk ria, 'Huhu, Sunbae tidak bisa memilikinya'

Ok, lupakan Yunhyeong yang masih mimpi di padang domba, sekarang di bebatuan yang tersusun rapat dan berpola, sepatu kets Jungkook berjalan diatasnya dan baju putih lengan pendek yang terselip bunga baby breath menambah bau bedak bayi yang menempel pada tubuh Jungkook yang bersinar karena berseri-seri. Seperti mimpi di siang bolong, impian Jungkook terwujud, ia sekarang mengucapkan janji suci dan diakhiri dengan kecupan di jidatnya yang mulus.

Besoknya sepulang sekolah, kubangan air di jalan yang berlubang membuat Jeon kegirangan saat hujan deras mengguyur tubuhnya.

Setelah sampai rumah, sepatu boot telah terpasang sebagai alas kakinya, namun jas hujannya sengaja tidak dipakaikan kupluk karena Jungkook suka rambutnya basah, matanya menutup erat sehingga tercipta kerutan, dan wajahnya ia arahkan ke atas. Kedua tangannya merentang, larinya mulai dipercepat, senyumnya melebar. Padang rumput belakang rumah Jimin becek, lumpur bercipratan di setiap sisi bawah baju dan celana Jeon.

.

"Jungkook, ayo bangun bukankah sekarang kau ujian" Jimin menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jungkook yang terbalut selimut tebal, tapi panggilan Jimin yang seperti burung beo yang mengulang-ulang perkataannya tidak dihiraukan, ia akhirnya jengah dan menyibak selimut itu, bukannya disuguhi iler Jeon yang merembas di bantal, yang ada bibir Jeon terlihat pucat dan menggigil. Jimin jadi syok "Kau kenapa Kooki-e?" Jimin langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening Jungkook yang ternyata Jungkook demam "Sudah kukira kau diam-diam hujan-hujanan" kata Jimin gemas.

.

Yunhyeong akhirnya siuman, ia melihat Jiwon yang sudah terduduk di samping ranjangnya "Jiwon-i" Jiwon mengalihkan pandang dari buku bacaan yang menuai ilmu.

Memang semenjak kecil Jiwon sangat gemar membaca, menjadi kutu buku yang mempunyai semerbak aroma maskulin saat SMA dan kini, ia menjadi pria dewasa dengan kharisma luar biasa dan bisa memikat hati siapapun. Termasuk Song, yang dulu pernah cinta mati terhadapnya.

"Kau sudah sadar" tanya Jiwon sambil membantu Song menyandarkan punggungnya di bantal.

"Ne" Jiwon mengecek suhu tubuh Yunhyeong dan ternyata membuat pipi Yunhyeong memerah seperti apel matang.

Klek

Seseorang membuka pintu, Jiwon dan Yunhyeong langsung berpaling dan disuguhi dengan keringat Jimin yang bercucuran. "Jungkook sakit, kurasa kau harus membantu penyembuhannya, aku menyerah sebab airku tak berefek padanya"

Disinilah Kim Jiwon, diatas ranjang sambil memeluk tubuh Jungkook yang mulai menghangat. Jiwon terus menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening Jungkook, ia menggeliat dalam dekapannya saat penyembuhan berlangsung, setelahnya Jungkook mulai mendengkur halus dan Jiwon tersenyum karenanya.

ooo

Namjoon menyadap pergerakan Jimin melalui bola kaca ajaibnya, kemudian burung albatros dengan cengkramannya yang kuat bertengger pada bahu Namjoon yang kokoh, jari telunjuk Namjoon yang mengeluarkan kerlip putih memutar diatas bola yang memancar dan bola tersebut terkunci, sihir Namjoon berhasil membuat bola tersebut mengkerut menjadi kelereng merah.

"Kau bisa membantu ku bukan?" Namjoon bertanya pada burung yang tak bersuara namun amat mengerti maksud Namjoon "kirimkan ini pada Jiminku kalau begitu" paruh burung tersebut mencapit bola merah yang di gelindingkan Namjoon dan kepakan kencang hingga menimbulkan bunyi dan jatuhnya sayap membuat Namjoon tersenyum.

.

"Aku tak tau kenapa Jinhwan-hyung begitu?" Donghyuk mencelupkan gula batu kotak yang terwadahi toples "Apa karena ia dipisahkan dengan Junhoe?" lalu mengaduk seduhan kayu manis yang akan diminumnya sebagai penenang. Obat tradisional tidak membuat Donghyuk khawatir akan efek yang ditimbulkan, karena pasti aman.

"Jika saja Junhoe tidak ditakdirkan bersama Jimin, mungkin ia tidak akan dipaksa mempunyai partner lain" Hanbin menyeruput kopi hitamnya "Jinhwan benar-benar mencintai Junhoe rupanya" lanjut Hanbin menatap mata hitam bercampur biru pudar yang bening milik Donghyuk si Rerable.

Mata Jimin memudar, air matanya berkumpul cepat di pelupuk. Kembali dari kamar Jungkook ia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan 2 orang yang masih setia melipat kertas membentuk beberapa objek. Sebenarnya Jimin ingin bertanya kepada dua orang dalam kamar yang bercelah itu, dimana Junhoe saat ini, ia ingin minta maaf akan sikap kekanakannya kemarin, ngambek tanpa alasan. Tapi yang didapatnya, penyakit hati yang lagi-lagi tembus ke dalam pikirannya. Apakah takdir sebegitu kejamnya pada perasaan yang kini menguat dan mulai tumbuh dalam hatinya?

Jimin melengos tanpa mendengar pernyataan terakhir Donghyuk yang mengandung inti sari percakapan Hanbin dan dirinya.

"Hyung, itu bukan salah Jimin, memang dari awal kakakku yang keliru. Aku bahagia bisa melihat Junhoe bersanding dengan Jimin, dan umm... kurasa Yunhyeong mulai menjalin hubungan baik dengan teman Jimin. Mereka benar-benar cocok menurutku" senyum Donghyuk yang manis menular pada Hanbin yang kini mengelus pipi tirus itu lembut.

"Nugu?" Hanbin langung curiga.

"Hyung kau cemburu!" Donghyuk mengerutkan kening tak sudi, kedua tangannya melipat di depan dada tanda kesal.

.

"Hah" Junhoe menghembuskan nafas lelah, 3 jam sebelumnya ia menolong beberapa orang yang terlibat masalah dengan kekuatan apinya. Semua para pengendali pun mempunyai peran begitu, jika air mungkin mereka diam-diam memberikan sumber air pada daerah yang kekeringan, jika api seperti Junhoe, maka ia akan menyurutkan bendungan yang penuh dan hampir pecah, jika angin mereka memberikan angin sejuk atau bisa juga bencana bagi orang yang merusak alam, jika es mereka membantu orang yang kesusahan dan tersesat kala salju lebat dengan menurunkan temperatur dan mencairkan sebagian kristal es yang sangat dingin.

Gorden di kamar Junhoe tertiup angin kencang, Junhoe yang tengah merebah diatas ranjang berseprai putih sempat mempunyai perasaan aneh, lalu satu butir kelereng tiba-tiba saja terlempar begitu saja dan mengenai jidat Junhoe "Ah" keluh Junhoe kala mendapati kulitnya mulai memerah. Ia mendelik marah pada siapa pelaku yang telah melempar benda bulat itu sembarangan sehingga ia yang terkena imbasnya. Tapi Junhoe tak menemukan seorangpun diluar sana. Junhoe lalu beralih mengambil kelereng merah yang bergulir di karpet, ia mengamati sebentar di bawah cahaya matahari, terlihat bintik-bintik hitam di dalamnya yang dapat bergerak layaknya benda cair.

Junhoe segera melangkah keluar kamar untuk bertanya pada Hyung-nya namun pergerakannya terhenti kala benda tersebut memancarkar sinar seperti ultraviolet yang menuntunnya menuju suatu ruangan, kamar Jimin.

Saat melihat Jimin mengemasi bajunya dadakan dan terburu-buru, Junhoe mulai curiga "Kau mau kemana?" suara berat Junhoe membuat Jimin mematung, air mata Jimin yang mengalir tak kunjung berhenti, seperti tikus yang tertangkap basah Jimin mengalihkan pandang dan membuat dahi Junhoe mengernyit. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Junhoe mulai mendapat telekomunikasi melalui pikiran bahwa Jimin ingin kabur.

Jimin mengeratkan tentengan tasnya yang akan direbut Junhoe, dan terjadi tarik menarik hingga tak sadar Juhoe menghempas Jimin setelah berhasil mengambil tas, hingga tubuh Jimin limbung ke arah meja di pinggir ruangan dan kepalanya membentur guci.

Jimin menunduk menahan sakit di kulit rambutnya. Junhoe melihat aliran darah dari belakang kepala Jimin turun kebawah tulang selangkanya yang tercetak jelas, Junhoe melampar tas jijing Jimin asal "Kau tak apa" Junhoe mengambil ceruk Jimin sambil memeluk pemuda yang kini mulai merasa pening itu menyesal. "Mian" Junhoe menekan luka Jimin yang terbuka.

Tanpa sadar keduanya telah dipantau dari jauh oleh Namjoon yang mulai meluncurkan serangan sadisnya, kelereng yang dibawa Junhoe tadi mengeluarkan asap hijau dan terhirup di penciuman Junhoe hingga membuat kedua mata Junhoe memerah dan melebar sempurna. Junhoe menghirup aroma darah Jimin yang terasa berbau manis, dan itu membuat Junhoe sedikit terhipnotis ingin melukai Jimin lebih.

.

Taehyung mulai mendapat mimpi buruk, matanya yang tertutup perlahan terbuka dan memancarkan warna merah, ia melihat kedengkian Namjoon diluar sel. "Kau mendengarnya Tae?" tanya Namjoon, salah satu tangannya menelusup ke dalam kantung celana bahannya. "Detak jantung itu mulai melemah bukan?" Namjoon menutup matanya dengan hiasan senyum kejamnya, ia mendengar sesuatu yang juga dapat Taehyung dengar "Detak jantung adikmu Jimin yang melambat."

Taehyung merasa nelangsa, tubuhnya telah dibanjiri banyak darah, ia disiksa habis-habisan, sehingga tidak ada lagi teriakan ataupun belaan. Darah menggenang di permukaan marmer, tubuh Taehyung dipenuhi luka akibat cambukan yang diberikan Jinhwan di punggungnya.

Lagi-lagi Taehyung pingsan terduduk, Namjoon kemudian membuka selot yang terkunci dengan ucapan mantra sihirnya. Ia mengambil tubuh Taehyung hati-hati dengan selimut putih, dibalik perbuatannya yang tak mengenal belas kasih ternyata masih ada secuil perasaan cinta yang dipendam dalam harapan kecilnya kepada Taehyung namun tak terbalas. Bisa dibilang Taehyung direbut oleh Jin darinya.

Setelah membasuh bercak darah yang menempel di tubuh Taehyung, Namjoon dengan pelan menaruh tubuh kurus itu di ranjang, dalam keadaan terduduk, Namjoon menaruh kepala Taehyung di pundaknya, dalam posisi berpelukan Namjoon menyembuhkan luka Taehyung meskipun ia tau Taehyung tidak akan sadar dalam kurun waktu singkat sebab kehilangan banyak darah, dan mungkin membutuhkan donor darah karena mendadak anemia.

Semua goresan luka di tubuh Taehyung berhasil ditutup. Kulit mulus itu terekspos bebas dan Namjoon sedikit tergiur, bukan nafsu yang mendomisli, melainkan perasaan cinta matinya pada Taehyung sehingga ia ingin memiliki jiwa dan raga Taehyung seutuhnya. Ia menjauhkan kepala Taehyung dari bahunya kemudian membuka celah pada mulut Taehyung, dan dengan bibirnya yang menempel pada benda kenyal milik Taehyung, Namjoon menghisap udara yang ada di dalam paru-paru Taehyung, ia mencoba menyembuhkan luka dalam sang pujaan hatinya dan mentolerir kehilangan darah yang sempat mubazir, dikeluarkan secara cuma-cuma untuk membuktikan kesetiannya berkerabat dengan Jinhwan.

.

Seokjin yang sedang memotong lobak dengan pisau tanpa sengaja teriris jarinya, darah segar dan rasa perih menyeruak. Ia segera berlari menuju ke tangga dan ia melihat Yoongi yang tercengang di depan pintu kamar Jimin yang terbuka "Yoongi-a wae..."

"HA" seperti berdansa dengan iblis Jimin merana, darah telah menghiasi kamar Jimin dan bercecer di lantai, Junhoe terus menggoreskan pecahan guci pada kulit Jimin, matanya tertutup menyelami bau manis yang menggugah pheromonnya. Tangan Junhoe berada di belakang badan Jimin, tangan satunya menahan leher Jimin untuk tetap berada dihidungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yoongi-a!" Jin berteriak marah, ia ingin masuk ke dalam kamar Jimin namun "HAHH!" semburan api panas membuatnya mengurungkan niat, mata tajam berwarna oren milik Junhoe beradu seperti pedang. Akhirnya Jin tau alasan Yoongi mematung.

Dengan tergesa Jin akhirnya memanggil semua penghuni rumah untuk berkumpul.

"Siaall!.. HUAAA" Yunhyeong menjauh sambil terbang di udara, ia mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Jimin tapi kobaran api Junhoe lagi-lagi membuatnya berhenti bertindak. Darah Jimin yang bercampur api Junhoe tanpa sadar telah membuat sebuah termin yang dulu pernah Taehyung buat dan sekarang terulang.

Hanbin mulai kebingungan, dahinya berkerut kala airnya tak mempan menerobos pertahanan Junhoe. Donghyuk meringis setiap kali Jimin mengadu kesakitan.

Jiwon mulai sewot, sebab Jungkook yang dipeluk Yoongi dan Jin sesenggukan melihat Jimin Hyung-nya tak bisa ditolong. "Donghyuk, aku butuh bantuanmu"

"Jangan hyung! Kau bisa terbakar" Donghyuk menarik tangan Jiwon kebelakang.

"Kau ingin dia mati?" tanya Jiwon pada Donghyuk. Dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dipipi, Donghyuk menggeleng. "Kau bisa mengendalikan pikirannya Donghyuk" Jiwon mulai memberi komando "Mainkan pikiran Junhoe, dan buat dia keliru"

.

"Menjauhlah" Jiwon mengiring Jungkook yang sesenggukan dalam pelukannya lalu dengan berat hati meminta Yoongi dan Jin menjaga Mine-nya.

"Ani!" Jungkook menghambur ke pelukan Jiwon yang mulai melangkah ke arah tangga.

"Shh" Jiwon mengelus pucuk kepala Jungkook menenangkan "Kau ingin aku menyelamatkan Hyungmu bukan" anggukan di dada Jiwon menggelitik perasaan sayangnya pada Mine-nya "Aku berjanji takkan mati kalau begitu"

Jungkook menjauhkan tubuhnya, pipi tembam dan hidungnya memerah gara-gara menangisi Jimin Hyung-nya, dan sekarang dia tak ingin Jiwon yang berkorban. Tapi pernyataan Jiwon benar juga, jika ia tidak melepas Jiwon maka Jimin Hyung-nya bisa mati. Jari kelingking Jungkook lagi-lagi disodorkan, dan Jiwon tanpa ragu menautkan jari kelingkingnya juga untuk menyakinkan Jungkook.

.

Satu tarikan nafas dalam Jiwon alih-alih mengode Donghyuk bahwa ia siap.

Donghyuk mengambil nafas, ia mulai memejamkan mata dan fokus pada sesuatu yang memenuhi isi kepala Junhoe, bau manis itu kini tercium dalam indera pembau Donghyuk, dan memori terakhir Junhoe yang menemukan kelereng merah terpampang dalam benak Donghyuk. "Kelereng itu!" Donghyuk memberi intruksi pada Jiwon yang telah masuk ke dalam kamar Jimin "Cepatlahlah Hyung aku tak bisa menahan lebih lama" Donghyuk mulai memperingati kala Jiwon telah menemukan akar masalahnya, ia buru-buru mengambil kelereng tersebut dalam tangannya. Saat benang pikiran Donghyuk yang mengendalikan Junhoe putus "HYUNGGG!" BUARRR. Ledakan besar terjadi, semua penghuni rumah was-was.

Jungkook ingin berlari namun tangannya ditarik Yoongi untuk menjauh, Jin segera memulihkan keadaan yang hancur menjadi seperti semula. "Seokjin-ssi" suara Jiwon menyadarkan semuanya bahwa ia masih hidup. Seokjin melihat kearah kamar Jimin yang sama sekali tak hancur dan masih utuh, hanya diluar ruang saja dan sisi kanan kiri yang bolong temboknya. Ia kemudian memasuki kamar tersebut dan melihat Jiwon dengan perlindungan airnya yang melingkar tengah menggendong Jimin, sementara Junhoe pingsan di sudut ruang. Saat keadaan lantai sudah tidak panas, Jiwon melepaskan perlindungannya dan menuju ke Jin "Ini!" Jiwon menyerahkan pecahan kelereng merah tersebut ke tangan Jin yang terbuka "Junhoe dikendalikan" kata Jiwon dengan kerutan di dahi.

.

 **TBC**

.

 **Ue nyadar, ue bukanlah author yang baik udah menjeda ni ff hampir 1 tahun, huh i^i. Walaupun suka keilangan mood karena ada cerita lain yang ue buat lebih seru. Tapi ue mau nyelesaiin dan sebentar lagi ff ini sampai pada klimaks cerita.**


End file.
